


you know you want that (cake cake cake cake)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, roy cant cook for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jason's birthday. Roy is a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know you want that (cake cake cake cake)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jay!!

Jason woke up to the sound of music.

This meant one of two things: either Roy was up before him, or he hadn’t gone to sleep at all. The latter was more likely, but he could have sworn he heard his boyfriend snoring, the noise muffled, drifting out from in his workshop last night, where he crashed often. Jason sat up in bed, blinking his eyes as they got accustomed to the level of light in the room. He cocked his head, listening.

The song, specifically, was a Rihanna one- he recognized it immediately, the incessant repetition of the word “cake” made it easy to identify. (Besides, he was a huge Rihanna fan, was which seemed to shock a lot of people. But who doesn’t love Rihanna?)

The Rihanna blaring wasn’t surprising. The fact that Roy must have been the one playing it, though, certainly was. If anything, he was more of a Britney fan, and normally he woke Jason up with concerningly loud folk music, or classic rock or something.

He sighed, pushing the blankets back and heaving himself out of bed. He walked towards the kitchen, where he assumed Roy would be, and the sound got increasingly louder.

Roy was wearing- oh god, Jason’s favorite red apron, black boxers, his stupid trucker hat that said “Make America Gay Again,” and… nothing else.

“Roy?” He inquired, a mixture of hesitant, concerned and curious. His voice was groggy, as it was the first word he’d said that morning.

Roy looked up, face splitting into a grin when he saw Jason standing in the doorframe.

“Jay, baby!” He waggled his eyebrows, gesturing vaguely into the air with- was that a wooden cooking spoon?

Jason looked around, still puzzled, as Roy flicked off the stereo, silencing a chanting Rihanna.

“Why are you up already?” he asked.

Roy cocked an eyebrow. “Had to be! Early bird gets the worm! And it’s a special day.”

He turned back to the counter, and began moving dirty dishes into the sink.

There were a lot of dirty dishes.

“Roy…” Jason began slowly, “Did you… make a cake?”

Roy smiled sheepishly. “Well, attempted. You know I can’t cook for shit. BUt i figured you needed to have one, and I didn’t want you to have to make it.”

Jason shook his head, as if it would clear the foggy confusion that had accumulated there.

“Why do we need cake?”

Roy looked at him like he was asking if water was wet. “Because it’s tradition!”

Jason’s eyes widened. It fell into place, all at once. “Shit- today’s my birthday!” He slapped his hand to his head.

Roy looked bewildered, but started laughing. “Did you really forget today was your birthday?” He sounded incredulous, and Jason winced internally. It must have shown, because Roy softened, setting down the chocolate-encrusted dishes he’d been holding.

“Don’t- don’t feel bad, or anything. I just wanted to do something for you. I want you to be happy.” Roy’s raw honesty, even in casual situations like this, always made Jason’s stomach flip-flop.

“You make me happy,” he said softly, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if he blushed faintly.

Roy smiled, looking down at the floor like he was embarrassed. (Of being too damn perfect for Jason.)

“I’m glad,” he said.

There was a pause- just a few seconds where they held a gaze through their eyelashes, butterflies fluttering. The moment was like a romantic comedy, and they both felt so in love, and then they both giggled slightly, at almost the same time, at the ridiculousness of it all.

“I’m shocked, honestly, that you didn’t burn the warehouse down,” Jason said as his laughter died down.

Roy looked sheepish. “I charred the cake, man.” He leaned to the side, pulling the trash can over, and Jason stepped closer to take a peek.

When Roy lifted the lid, a smell like rubber and cocoa and tar wafted up towards them, and Jason wrinkled his nose, stepping back.

Roy closed the lid with an apologetic look.

“It’s fine, I didn’t need a cake anyway,” he said truthfully. Roy just laughed to himself, shaking his head.

“Oh, I got you a cake.” He walked over to the ridge, pulling the door open. Inside, on the top shelf, next to a week-old carton of takeout Chinese and a costco-sized jar of mustard they kept on hand for Kori, was a cake similar to the one Roy had been presumably attempting. It was chocolate, decorated with little puffs of red icing meant to represent flowers.

“I sorta knew I was gonna burn it, so I went out and bought one from the store first just in case,” Roy explained as he shut the fridge.

“I got it half off cuz it was supposed to be some other dude’s and they misspelled his name so he didn’t want it anymore.” 

Jason nodded, laughing. This was just so Roy.

“Don’t worry, I wiped off the lettering,” he added, and Jason couldn’t hold back his guffawing.

“God, I love you,” he choked out, moving forward to grab Roy around the waist and pull him in for a kiss.

Jason’s hands drifted down to Roy’s ass, squeezing it, and Roy moaned slightly before pulling away, a little flushed.

“You, um, wanna eat that cake now?”

Jason smirked. “Was thinkin’ of something else I’d like to eat first.”

Roy turned as red as his hair.

“Well, it is your birthday, I mean sure- uh, yeah, whatever you want.”

Yeah, Jason thought, this was definitely a good birthday.


End file.
